Missing, Kitten, Birthday
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Harry’s gone missing, and James can’t seem to find him anywhere. (One-shot) Dedicated to Cap'n Binky- Have a very Harry Birthday!


**Missing, Kittens, Birthday**

**K**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Summary: **Harry's gone missing, and James can't seem to find him anywhere.

**AN: **Just wrote this for Cap'n Binky's B-day! No real point, just because I wanted to make fun of James. (LOL she's always Lily in Role-Plays and I'm always James) I love you Cap'n! Too bad you had to go to bed before I could send you the link!

* * *

"Harry?" James called, looking under the bed, "Harry?"

"I don't believe it, Prongs has lost his own son," Sirius laughed.

"Help me look already!" James snapped, throwing a fuzzy bear stuffed animal at him.

Sirius caught it, and tossed it into the air and caught it again like a ball. He squeezed the bear, amazed at its softness.

"Where did you get this?" Sirius blinked.

"Um... I think Lily's mum gave it to Harry for his half birthday," James shrugged.

"Half birthday?" Sirius blinked.

"Lily's mum wants to spoil him," James half grinned, "But right now we need to _find_ him!"

"Or Lily will kill us," Sirius noted, "Wait, she'll kill you!"

"She'll kill you for being here and not looking," James noted, "HARRY!"

The two males left the room, Sirius transforming and beginning to search for the young child's scent. They went from Harry's room, to James' and Lily's, finally to the kitchen and to the living room.

"No idea...?" James asked pitifully.

"No idea," Sirius replied.

James collapsed on the couch, burying his face in his hands, mumbling under his breath. Sirius plopped down next to him, rubbing his back and trying to convince his friend they'd find his son.

"I must be the worst father ever," James moaned, "I lost my son on my wife's birthday..."

"Come on James," Sirius urged, "Lily won't be back for another three hours, we can go to the park and pick up someone else's kid..."

James gave Sirius an evil glare.

"Hey, we just need to find one with black hair and green eyes, Lils won't know the difference," Sirius shrugged.

"If you think my wife doesn't know every mark on our son's body," James said darkly.

"Does she?"

"OF COURSE SHE DOES!"

"Sheesh, don't have a cow... I KNOW!"

"Now what?"

"We can get a cow, transfigure it so it looks just like Harry did!"

"SIRIUS!"

"I'm not joking! It will work!"

"We might as well go to the park and kidnap a kid!"

"I told you that was a good plan!"

"I was being sarcastic Sirius!"

"Oh..."

James stood up and began pacing the small room, worried. There was no way he was going to admit losing his son to his wife. Not on her birthday anyways...

"How about a cat?" Sirius asked, looking up, "Lily likes cats. Maybe if we get one and name it Harry..."

James smacked his head.

"Did you smoke something before you came over?"

"Well, I did burn the old newspaper..."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Oh, right. So, right, we need to get a kitten..."

"We are NOT getting a kitten, Sirius!"

"Aww... But they are cute!"

"We are supposed to be worrying about Harry here!"

"So, how are we going to replace Harry?"

"We are not going to replace my son," James hissed.

"Lily's going to be home in half an hour, James, we need to find a kid to replace Harry."

"Right, kitten, quickly!"

**XOXOXOX**

"JAMES POTTER WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?" Lily screeched, looking around at the knocked over tables and chairs and messed up carpets.

"Um, hey Lils," James half chuckled, walking in front of her, hands behind his back.

"You didn't mess up Harry's room too, did you?" Lily asked with a narrowed eye.

"About Harry-"

"He's asleep," Lily shrugged, "My mum's got him."

"You're mum-"

"Has Harry?" Sirius swallowed.

"Of course," Lily frowned, "I told you I was taking him this morning. James- is your hand mewing?"

"Oh, um, heh," James held the small black kitten in front of him.

"Why do you have a kitten?" Lily asked with a narrow eye.

"Err... Happy Birthday, Lily!"


End file.
